Charlie's Little Dragon
by Sunnyjma
Summary: Charlie Weasley has never imagined The day when he would have a child. this is a story about Charlies little dragon named Skye. Come and follow Charlies and Skye'ss adventures
1. Chapter 1: The Hatchling

Chapter 1

The Hatchling

It all began after the ministry over threw the free magics and the other suspicious squads were abolished. There had been plenty of children who had been kidnapped from their parents when they weren't watching them, and plenty of them had had their magic taken from them. Lily Luna Potter had made a potion in which you could restore your magical abilities and many had come forth to use this such potion. Amongst the many of children there were a few babies in need of anew home, as what happens when ones parents can't trust their children any more. One such, small, chubby little redhead had caught James Potter's eye. James knew all too well that his Nora Bear would probably not appreciate taking in another orphaned baby but he had to try and convince her because what would come upon this poor child? James did not want to find out. He did not want this child to suffer in being in another family, he could not dare think of who would take her, so he bundled her up in a bright pink blanket and proceeded to tidy up his cluttered office.

"What am I going to do with you?" James cooed at the baby as he put the last of his folders into a drawer, the baby giggled at his voice.

James made his way with the baby to where Evvie's office was and dropped off another seemingly large package of paperwork. He then headed back towards his office and stepped into the fireplace.

A couple minutes later James emerged from fireplace into his chaotic living room, sooty ash covering his forehead and nose.

"Daddy!" His blonde haired son, Benji announced flouncing across the room and throwing his arms around James' waist.

"Afternoon little B!" James replied picking up Benji and placing him on his hip.

Benji snuggled into James' side as he proceeded to walk through the neatish house, checking on the older kids as they were doing their homework.

He missed his eldest daughter though, as she had just begun her first year at Hogwarts. He knew his Evra would do much better at Hogwarts, away from all this noisy and crazy family but that didn't mean he'd stop missing her any time soon.

"Jamie baby, you're home!" Nora said gleefully, taking a sleepy Benji from his arms and kissing James on the cheek.

"I have a problem." James said back, settling into a chair as Nora put on the kettle. Alice and Lou, his two youngest were in the corner of the room crawling about under a cooling rack.

Nora nodded, noticing the child tucked into James' lap.

"I can't take another child James, we both know that don't we?" Nora asked sheepishly.

James nodded taking the mug from Nora's grasp and taking a long, deep swig of the rich, peppermint tea.

"Jamie, it'll be okay, she can stay until you find her a loving home, just, she doesn't belong to us and besides I have this cheeky baby to look after." she laughed picking up Lou and poking him in the side, making him fall into a raucous fit of laughter.

"I know," James admitted tiredly "It just doesn't feel right to place her in someone else's care. I've only known her for a day and she feels and acts like family to me. I can't abandon my family, Nora, I just can't. That's just wrong, we both know that."

"Why don't we ask around the family, they might have a solution." Nora concluded, gently rubbing James' back as he looked forlornly into space.


	2. Chapter 2: Charlie's Invitation

Author's note:

thank you all for following and favouriting my story. would really appreciate reviews and suggestions on what Charlie and Skye get up to. enjoy the read

Chapter 2

Charlie's Invitation

The day started off with the sun making it's way under the crack of Charlie's red shaded blinds of his bedroom. Charlie was not an early waker especially when he'd had a long shift the evening before. There had been a new clutch of baby opaleyes hatch and Charlie had been busy preparing a new enclosure, also managing to help his coworkers separate two hatchlings apart. It had been emotionally and physically draining but the work had been done and the baby opaleyes were enjoying their new, heated enclosure. It had been the first clutch from the new breeding program Charlie had begun and he was pretty ecstatic about his job. Now, as the sun hit Charlie's face he grumbled and sat up, remembering how painful it had been when the mother opaleye had accidentally singed off his newly grown eyebrows.

Charlie swung his legs over the side of his bed and made his way to the quaint little bathroom that was connected to his bedroom. Picking up his burn lotion he clambered into the shower and let the warm soapy water awaken his aching bones. Charlie noticed how quiet it was as he turned off the water and lathered his burns up with cream. It was way too quiet, though Charlie had always loved the quietness of his home he missed having company, especially his family. After applying new bandages and brushing back his hair Charlie used his wand to make himself some breakfast, some eggs on toast. Although he owned a dragon sanctuary Charlie also liked to have his own ready produce so that he didn't need to bother and rely on the Muggles for food.

Charlie's day was pretty uneventful, he had been reading over new poacher reports, had inquired about the new dragonoligist in town and had fed the baby opaleyes every hour until his shift was over. After the last episode of feeding Charlie decided to give his hand reared Romanian longhorn a visit. As usual Diamond flew down and landed in front of Charlie heavily thumping her tail on the floor.

"It's been a long, long couple of days Di." Charlie sighed rubbing Diamond's gleaming golden horn. Diamond snorted in response, letting little wisps of smoke out of her snout.

Charlie coughed and leant against her scaly side, wishing all too well that she could talk to him.

An hour or so later Charlie arrived briskly home to find an owl awaiting at his doorstep. Realising that it was James's owl Charlie picked him up and carried him inside. He then untied the sealed note and placed the owl into a spare cage that Charlie kept on a shelf.

"James should not be sending you all the way from England to Romania, you could have died and it would've been all blamed on me. Luckily you're a smart bird and know how to rest when it's needed." Charlie snorted offering the bird some food and drink. The owl savagely ate the food and drank it's fresh water quickly. Charlie sat down and began reading the letter:

Dear Charlie baby, (Nora insisted on me writing that)

It has been too long since we have seen each other. Nora and I are deeply struggling with all the kids and Lily and the twins are still here. Dear Lily is pregnant with a child and we are all preparing for her big decisions. (Though Nora and I hope she decides to keep it).

Charlie, since we've found more secret hiding places there have been plenty more discoveries of homeless children. I know it's a big ask of us but we were wondering if you would like to come and visit as we have a little girl I cannot and I will not give up to any stranger. I know you're a bit old, no offence, but we all think that a baby would be good for you and your life. Mum and Dad miss you (Meaning Molly and Arthur) and they wanted to invite you to stay at the Burrow. We would all love your company.

Please respond.

Lots of dragon kisses

Nora and James Potter

Charlie sighed and leaned back in his chair, reading and reading the letter, memorising it to every inch and realised that James had got a lot right, he should have gone home and visited his family, especially when his nephew nearly had died, there had been so much he'd missed. Maybe going would be a good break and while he was at it he'd take a look at the baby.

Charlie sighed again, running a nervous hand through his messy red hair.


	3. Chapter 3

authors note: thank you for all the people who have read this story so far, I really appreciate it.

I want to give a big shout out to Samb1988 for favouriting my story. I hope you all enjoy, but remember, reviews would be very much appreciated, especially more ideas and suggestions on what will come in the near chapters.

Chapter 3

Emotions

Organising a portkey to the gates of the Burrow was the easy part, getting ready and there was the hard part. One thing all Weasley's had in common was the misfortune of being late to everything, except Percy of course but that's beside the point. This particular trait was very blatant in everyding Charlie Weasley did, whether that was of getting to work on time. Also, the portkey was set for a much later time as it would be morning in England which Charlie disliked even more. Charlie, being the old man James says he is liked his sleep and if he was deprived of it, anything and everything could go pear shaped. He did not and would not disappoint his Mother, definitely not this time, especially not this time so he made sure everything was set right and that Diamond was allowed to have free range until he got back. Letting Diamond out of the sanctuary for a short amount of time was rather risky but Charlie believed it was best for her to stretch her wings and fly like she was supposed to. He also made sure that he had someone in control and on top of things because he knew for a fact if it wasn't the right person there would be many a things going amiss and Charlie did not approve with change like that. As he packed his charmed suitcase Charlie's mind wondered about the baby James had been talking about those passed couple of weeks and he realised he was beginning to really love the idea.

Apparently, according to James, she looked just like the Weasleys with her fiery red hair, her deep set blue eyes and the freckled cheeks with the slightest of dimples beginning to form because of all the smiling. Charlie had been told that no one wanted her anyway because she was too chubby or too cheeky or too well mannered and James gave up trying. James even told Charlie that even Ginny and Harry would take her in if no one else would but Charlie thought they had enough grandchildren to fuss over already and didn't need another child of their own so Charlie said he'd come see her. Charlie had grown up looking after his siblings but it had been years since someone had left him alone with a 9 month old baby and it kind of scared him. Just like Lily he wondered if he had the parental instincts they all did.

After packing the rest of his stuff Charlie realised, stunned, that he was nearly late for his portkey. He rushed outside of his house and apparated to the inside of the Romanian ministry and panicked.

"Charlie dear, I'm so glad you're home, healthy and Whye. why do you look so green?" Molly asked pulling her son into a warm embrace. Charlie returned the embrace and buried his face into his mother's chest. Arthur rushed outside and levitated Charlie's suitcase through the front doors and up the old, rickety stairs as Molly bustled Charlie into the newly furnished living room.

"We've got a full house tonight I see!" George announced as he plopped himself onto the couch next to Charlie.

"What? Who else is Charlie charlie beamed at his younger brother.

"Percy and his wife, Little Molly who is way not little, Lucy, Vic and Ted, Ange and I and that's it because my kids think they're too old to hang out with their Daddy!" George scoffs pouring himself a glass of butterbeer.

"Thanks for the update, where am I sleeping exactly?" Charlie snorted taking the offered glass from his brother.

"Your room of course, you're barely every here so evernone will give you your room, besides we're all going to Ginny's and Harry's tomorrow, the whole freaking family, it's going to be hectic." George grumbled.

Charlie siled and carried himself off to bed. Tomorrow was definitely going to be a big day, not just for him but for the new baby he was going to meet.


	4. Skye's Big Day

A/N:

Thank you all for reading and enjoying my story. Due to the weekend I will not be uploading till Monday but, in saying that i would really appreciate some story ideas.

Chapter 4

Skye's Big Day

Early the next morning Nora awoke to the thumping of 4 pairs of feet. Sure enough Benji, Henry, Finnigan and Rory landed on top of her and James in a big heap.

"Can't you give Mama Bear and I a sleep in?" James groaned rolling onto his side as Finnigan's lanky figure landed on top of him.

"But it's the Potter-Weasley-Malfoy get together and we can't wait!" Rory exclaimed excitedly tugging on James's arm.

Suddenly Nora could hear Lou, Skye and Alice awaking.

"Get off, the babies are awaking." Nora grumbled, trying to sit up, Benji immediately clambering back into his Mother's lap.

"I'll get them!" Rory assured Nora and scurried out of the room.

"Guess that's sorted." James said and repositioned himself onto his pile of pillows.

Finnigan and Henry were not impressed by this so they yanked on James's arms and tugged him out of bed.

Rory meanwhile had traipsed back into her parent's bedroom with Lou and Skye in her arms and Alice smugly riding on her back.

"Let's go team Mummy!" Nora laughed as she stood up, carrying a sleeping Benji in her arms.

"Shouldn't Daddy be taking him?" Rory asked as they made their way to the girl's bathroom.

Nora didn't care that she was carrying her sleepy Benji, she loved him with all her heart. She knew James would hate her for having favourites but Lou and Benji had stolen her heart, especially for Benji's luscious blonde hair and his dazzling emerald eyes. On the other hand James had a point with Skye, she was a beautiful, dazzling princess no matter how chubby her little arms and legs were. Nora sighed, passing Benji off to Rory and taking Lou and Skye in turn. Nora then knocked quietly on Delilah's bedroom door.

"Delilah, get up now, we've got a busy day today!" Nora said gently shaking her sleeping daughter.

Delilah grumbled and smacked her mother's hand away.

"Please Delilah, you can have a nap later if you get up now. you need a wash and we both know you love it when I do your hair nice and pretty!" Nora smiled helping her daughter sit up.

Half an hour later Nora had coaxed all of her children (The girls) into their fairly large bath and had managed to make the water nice and bubbly. Along the way, Scorpius and Albus had arrived with Lyra and baby Maia and Lyra had immediately joined the girls in the bath.

"Aunty Nora, Daddy and Pappa can't do my hair better than you and Aunty Lulu!" Lyra giggled as Nora poured water over her head.

Meanwhile Maia and Skye were securely in the small baby bath Nora always kept on hand and the two of them were pushing around one of the muggle rubber ducks Arthur had bought some years ago. Nora was quite content with her progress and was quite satisfied when the 4 older girls tumbled out of the bath in their warm white towels and made their way into Rory's bedroom.

After getting Maia and Skye dressed in matching outfits that Scorpius had brought along especially for this particularly special occasion, Nora made her way into the warm kitchen where James had begun making their breakfast.

"Finnigan and Henry insisted on beating Iris and Elliot to Mum's house." James snorted while making his famous omelette.

"I bet Ginny was impressed by that. Did they take their brooms with them?" Nora asked putting Lou, Alice and Skye down in the corner of the room at the little table.

"Rory sweety, can you help get the babes fed?" James smiled pointing to the 3 bottles of warmed milk as Lyra carried her baby sister into the room.

Rory nodded, handing her flower covered hairbrush to Lyra as Delilah set out the breakfast dishes.

"Benji went too, Ginny insisted on Finnigan coming back and retrieving him from your grasp!" James laughed as Nora proceeded to brush and dry Lyra's uncombed hair.

"My baby!" Nora groaned knowing all too well that Ginny would be intoxicating Benji by the minute.

Rory and Delilah helped James finish set the table while Nora finished braiding Lyra's hair. Maia giggled at her older sister as she began to play with her little tufts of brown hair.

"Mummy!" Benji screeched with joy as Nora stepped exhaustedly out of the fireplace and into yet another chaotic living space.

Ginny appeared out of nowhere and flung her arms out to hold Lou and Skye at once.

"Mum, you can't hog all the kids!" James snorted bringing Maia and Lyra out of the fireplace.

"I bet I could Jamie." Ginny replied earnestly cuddling her grand babies into her arms.

"Where's Delilah?" Harry asked coming into the room a couple minutes later sporting mud all over his robes.

"Apparently she didn't finish her homework so Rory, Alice and her stayed home. You're too old for them Quidditch games the boys drag you into." Lyra giggled taking one of Harry's large hands between her small, thin ones.

As Charlie and George arrived some couple hours later the kids sprang to their feet and escaped through the various doorways to hide from George as they knew all too well he'd have a prank or two up his sleeve. On the other hand all the kids loved Charlie so they all knew they wouldn't be hiding too far away, besides, Harry had just about finished making their late lunch though not half the family had arrived. One thing that most of them followed was the tradition of bringing a massive dish of food to every event to lighten the load for everyone else in the family, other than James and Nora, it worked splendidly.

Nora sighed, finally realising that it was time that she get Skye from her napping place in the other room so she took James aside and they both retrieved to where Lou and Skye had been quietly dozing.

Charlie was restless, he didn't want to make a mistake, especially in front of his nephew and niece because they had plenty of children under their care. Ginny moved to sit beside her older brother and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Wow, never thought I'd see the day when my big, scary dragon loving brother would be so afraid of a tiny little thing like Skye." Ginny snorted.

Charlie just nodded and continued to look around himself, taking in every small neat detail of his baby sister's living room.

Charlie could feel his heart hammering against his chest, he could hear his pulse as loud as thunder and as he looked down upon himself he realised with a shock that he was having a major shaking fit.

Nora and James approached with Skye floating happily in her prepared baby carrier.

Charlie could not move nor could he speak as the little carrier and the little chubby baby came towards him in slow motion. Ginny, sitting on his left hand side, was clearly trying to hold herself back from grasping out and pulling Skye from the carrier but she pushed her hands underneath herself and bit her lip. Slowly but hesitantly Charlie reached out a hesitant finger and stroked a strand of Skye's red hair back behind her round ears. He then built up the courage to finally take her in his arms and look down at her. Charlie was surprised at how beautiful she was, especially after the numerous accounts James had given him on her unique features. One thing Charlie loved quite quickly was her dazzling blue eyes. He knew now that he'd never be able to let Skye leave his arms, especially now as he held her close to his chest. Around the room people came and went from the room but Charlie did not notice.

"Let him be, Lily!" Ginny scalded as a very pregnant Lily sprawled out of the fireplace with her unfazed twins toppling after her. The twins were dressed from head to toe in artificial, sparkling dragon scale outfits that Aster surely had created. Elliot smacked Lily's belly gently while Iris pulled on her mother's hair.

"Ouch, Iris, Elliot. Stop it!" Lily shrieked sending Elliot and Iris flying across the room and crashing into one of Ginny's ornate book shelves. Elliot grumbled shoving books back into the shelf while Iris stamped her foot in protest and glared at her mother. Lily made her way across the room to Charlie and lay down on the couch with her head in his lap and her feet in Harry's.

"Charlie has baby fever I see." Lily snorted reaching a hand up and tickling Skye's little pink foot.

"Certainly does, he hasn't taken his eyes from her in two hours, about time someone got him out of his daze." Ginny snorted patting Charlie on the arm as she got up from the couch.

"Wouldn't Skye be our Aunty?" Iris asked trying to stifle a giggle.

Everyone, including baby Lou and baby Maia stopped and looked at the twins in disbelief.

Harry cleared his throat, Ginny snorted and Lily chuckled.

"Guess that would be correct Iris," Nora smirked "But that would mean she'd be another niece to poor Ginny. Would you like another niece Ginny or a grand child?"

"Never thought of it that way, but I guess if you're talking literally, yes, she'd be my niece but I think it's best off if she called me her Grandma, although none of the others do anyway." Ginny replied.

The twins looked baffled as they stared at baby Skye cooing in Charlie's arms.

"Oh look, it's the trouble twins!" George hollered coming into the room with a tray of vanishing biscuits.

The twins were not impressed. In fact Iris grabbed on to Elliot's hand and they fled, shrieking from the room.

Everyone looked at Lily wondering what all the fuss was about.

"It's about Fred isn't it?" Harry asked quietly.

Lily nodded and took the offered biscuit from George.

"Every since we've had them back, they can't stand looking at their reflections, or photos of twins or anything to do with twins in that matter. They've become inseparable and Cade and I can't fix it, especially when —" Lily stopped herself before tearing up but she didn't need to finish the sentence.

For the rest of the day Charlie watched over like alike hawk and struggled to let anyone take her away from him. Lily was especially gracious that Charlie let her hold Skye as James had insisted on Charlie playing muggle football with the rest of the family out on the back field after a much needed lunch.


	5. Shattered Diamonds

A/N

To Goldie5222 thank you for the story follow.

to everyone else i would love at least one review :) enjoy

Chapter 5

Shattered Diamonds

Diamond knew right from the start that something had changed in Charlie's demeanour the passed couple weeks. Her most favourable Charlie had smelt different and Diamond wasn't quite sure that she liked that particular smell. Her human began to absentmindedly stroke her whole body and coo to her as if she were a young child all over again but Diamond certainly had grown passed that stage, hadn't she?

Maybe, Diamond thought to herself, maybe it was just the baby opaleyes that had made him fall into such an odd state. But, as Diamond was unclipped from her tethers and lead through the big sanctuary gates she most definitely knew that something was happening with Charlie. Charlie wouldn't let her roam around by herself would he?

Didn't Charlie remember the disaster last time he'd let her fly free?

Confused, Diamond kept a firm eye on Charlie as he made his way back towards his stone house and went inside. Diamond followed him, making sure that she landed very so lightly on his odd shaped roof. She could smell his odour, his nervousness, exhaustion and excitement but all Diamond could feel herself was dread, fear and sadness.

What was Charlie doing to her?

Why must he make her suffer?

Charlie emerged from the house, hurrying across the grass then turned on the spot and disapparated.

Diamond panicked.

Abruptly she bellowed out her significantly fiery red flames and sprang off the roof in a big puff of smoke. She could only think of one place to check at this time but she'd have to fly fast and her wings hadn't experienced this much space in a couple months and Diamond didn't want to tire herself out. Diamond didn't care, she thundered across Romania until she fell upon the ministry just as Charlie reapparated on the ground below. Charlie however did not take notice of Diamond as she landed swiftly behind him. She tried nudgst him, she tried thumping her tail, she tried growling, she even tried setting his robes alight but to no avail Charlie instinctively just waved his wand and shut the ornate wooden doors behind him. Diamond was very tempted to set the doors on fire but she knew all too well that that would most definitely get Charles fired from his job and ownership of the sanctuary so she settled back atop the Ministry.

Weeks on end, after catching herself a meal Diamond would circle Charlie's house, the sanctuary and the ministry until her dragon eyes grew heavn and her wings felt limp, so she had to return to curling up on the ministry's roof. She wished more than anything that her dear Charlie would return rather soon but how was she supposed to know?

Usually, when Charlie went away to visit the family, Diamond would have a two way glass in her encloskre to look at but instead, here she was drifting off to sleep yet again on the roof of the Ministry.

A month had passed by and Diamond was becoming a restless, stressed, nervous and anxious drgon and the signs of such things were beginning to show. First of all the gleam from her horn had faded a little, second scales were falling off and third her body ached from all the circling of the 3 familiar buildings. Diamond could not wait any longer, she had had enough of waiting.

One day she decided to fly away from her sanctioned area and made her way to the grassy peak of a hill. She set herself down, barely missing branches from the nearby trees and sniffed the new air.

This air was certainly not dragon scented and barely human scented and it was very unfamiliar to the dragon. After venturing for a while she became very aware of one particular scent coming much closer, humans. Diamond was excited because what if it was charlie?

What if Charlie had come back to take her home?

What if Charlie actually remembered about her?

Suddenly she couldn't wait any longer so she let out a deep, throaty roar that billowed around her, making the nearby birds flutter abruptly from the trees.

That smell, it wasn't anywhere close to Charliearlie smelt like. Charlie smelt fresh, definitely dragon scent on him but not this type. This type of dragon scent was, well, dead to put it simply and Diamond couldn't imagine what it must have been like.

Diamond was too late, the damage had been sprung upon her.

As soon as her roar died down the poachers rushed at her from all sides, throwing hexes and jinxes at her from every which direction and she became befrazzled and confused.

The noise, the ever loud noise.

Why couldn't she silence that piercing, screeching, high pitched noise?

Then she realised with fear painfully building up inside of her, they had her trapped and they had hold of her gleaming gold horn. Diamond couldn't move but whimper as the men tortured and hammered at her beautilord golden horn. After a couple of hours Diamond gave kp the fight and her horn was damaged so badly, barely a scrape of it was left.

Charlie would not be impressed with her, Diamond thought as she regained focus and threw all of herself into her last attempt at freedom.


	6. Home At Last

A/N

Yo yo yo where ma peepes at? im having severe writers block. Keep them reviews coming

Chapter 6

Home At Last

"Are you sure you don't need anything Charles?" Ginny asked, kissing Skye gently on the forehead.

"I'm very well certain we do not need any more help from you, Ginny." Charlie assured her.

Skye nodded in agreement, Ginny looked disappointed.

After flooing, without Skye to all his relatives to say goodbye, much to Lily's disappointment, Molly helped load Charlie's charmed suitcase into the car and they set off to the airport.

Charlie hadn't really been on many planes and he didn't think Skye had either and the fear was starting to settle in as Molly kissed him goodbye. He took Skye into his arms, grabbed hold of his suitcase and marched wearily into the airport.

"Sir, you look lost, come right over here." a lady informed him as he walked awkwardly into the airport.

"Who is this?" the woman cooed.

"My baby Skye Weasley." Charlie replied gruffly handing over the passports and Id for proof.

The lady then glared at him as she promptly weighed his suitcase and shooed him away.

"She clearly didn't like us Skyke." Charlie snorted as they at last found their gate that would take them to their plane.

The flight went fairly smoothly as Charlie had hoped for, but food did not settle well for either Charlie or Skye. Skye had turned 1 not so long ago and had been enjoying all her food until this particular plane trip. She would eat something then spew it back up, or, not eat it all together. She would kick and scream if Charlie tried to feed her but it was no use so he gave up. He was very thankful to all the staff on board the plane and paid them with all his respects as they touched down in Romania.

Locating the little yellow mustang was easy, trying to put in the new baby seat was hard and Charlie was very tempted to use magic but knew it would look funny in public. He struggled for another half an hour before Skye was securely in her car seat. It took them a while to get home but they enjoyed their car drive. skye had fallen fast asleep as Charlie pulled into his small driveway and unpacked the car.

"We'll set something up for you tomorrow Skye, but for tonight not can sleep next to me." charlie smiled dressing Skye in her new one piece suit and tucking her beside him in the bed.

Charlie and Skye had begun to settle into each others routine but night time was hard as Skye did not like to sleep. Charlie finally had someone to talk to and he appreciated the company very much.

Packages arrived from his family and friends with everyding that Charlie needed a nursery and although late, charlie renovated his little house to have two bedrooms added to it.

After settling back in for a couple weeks Charlie knew he must return to work, even though he knew it was hard for him especially with Skye around.

Skye didn't mind at all as it meant she could go to work with him because there wasn't anyone else there to look after her. So, Charlie went to work with Skye every day tucked into a baby sling on his chest. When he wasn't tucked away in his office doing work while Skye crawled around on the floor he would pick her up, carry her outside and place her into an empty dragon ,closure while he delt will the dragons. in those moments Skye ,joyed peeping through the holes in the enclosure at the other dragons skrrounding her. charlie became very aware on how the dragons reacted around her, sy would lay down on their bellies and push their noses between the cracks and Skye would poke them with her fingers or pat them or would just touch her nose to them. skye seemed to love the dragons and they seemed well into her.

Except Diamond.

Diamond was a different story completely.


	7. Jealousy

A/N

To alaskanwoman25 thankyou for everything :d hope you like this chapter :)

to everyone else: enjoy and remember to review :)

Chapter 7

Jealousy

Charlie had finally arrived home but Diamond was still broken and inactive. She was happy that Charlie had come back, but he hadn't come back for her at all.

Why did he carry around a small, impish little creature against his chest everywhere he went?Diamond did not like this new creature, it was not her and she was not getting her beloved attention from her most charming Charlie. She did not like that smell of the imp, nor liked the way Charlie carried her or talked to her. Diamond was supposed to be his baby, not this little impish thing they all called a Skye.

Wasn't a Skye or the Skye the big blue ding dragons flew in?

Had this ding stolen her beloved open space too?

Diamond did not like this change of events and she certainly hated Charlie's betrayal. Everytime Charlie didn't have the imp he would open her enclosure and check on her but he did not stay long and Diamond didn't care, she hated him. Charlie would try and approach him only to be blasted by fire or smacked by her growing tail. Charlie would yell at her, slam the door and lock her back into the darkness where she apparently belonged. Diamond shuddered in the dark, alighting the air with her fire but immediately the flames would dicipate into nothingness.

Why did she leave in the first place?

Oh wait, it was all Charlie's fault she reminded herself, smacking her tail into the nearest wall and stretching her healing wings. She tried to lift herself off the ground but would spiral out of control and would hit the floor and put herself into more pain. Countless days would go by like this and the meds would have to tranquillise her to Charlie's disgust but it was the only way Diamond would be still and learn to rest and heal.

Charlie brought this Skye imp thing into Diamond's enclosure one day and Diamond was not impressed when he placed her on the floor.

"This is my family now Di." Charlie told her, walking closer to the dragon.

Diamond was not patient nor impressed with this new fact so she sprang up onto her feet and lunged forward towards Charlie and Skye.

"Settle girl, you're okay now, it's okay." Charlie tried to tell her.

Diamond would not listen and Charlie would not stop talking. She was very much annoyed and charlie would learn his lesson. Diamond bellowed out her fire at the little impy thing and it fell, screaming to the floor.

Charlie swore in Romanian and scrambled for his burning child who, in turned scrambled into his arms.

"What a bad, bad dragon." Charlie sighed carrying the infant away in his arms and putting Diamond back into complete darkness.

Why did all the other dragons like this Skye?

Why did Charlie care about this thing?

Why wasn't he her Charlie any more?

What happened to their magical friendship?

Diamond sulked in the corner, tucking her head underneath a wing and whimpering in pain as the medics approached and stretched her growing wings and tail.

She missed her gleaming golden horn, everything always went better with that gleaming horn of hers.

Why wasn't it coming back yet?


	8. Skye Scrapers

A/N

To all my current followers, thank you so much for reading. Who are your favourite characters so far and why?

Reference to roller skates and skateboards: when I was youngg, I used to love to ride around on skateboards and roller skates. I know exactly how it feels to come peeling down a massive hill, only to fall and split your head open, not a fun experience.

I have used Elliot and Iris from Frombleauetored's Set Fire to Our Homes from AO3 :).

I have recently been elected chaser 2 of the Falmouth Falcons of the Quidditch League and we are still looking for beaters, a keepand and a seeker so please, head over to that form just join my team. Due to this new accomplishment, my ideas for this story may run low and I do apologise, but in saying that, I would love feedback and I would love to know what you'd like Skye and the twins to get up to.

Warnings: Blood and swearing

Enjoy ?ￂﾠ

Chapter 8

Skye Scrapers

"Hey, look at the little chubby alien!" Elliot screeched as he arrived from the portkey.

"That's not a nice way to treat your little Aunty!" giggled Iris, dragging her two brothers over to where her 4 year old cousin Skye sat.

"How many times to I have to tell you, I am not your Aunty, Eli!" Skye scolded scrambling to her feet and throwing her arms around the older girl.

Zac stepped back, not wanting to get into another accident with his older siblings.

"Skye, you've grown so much since we last saw you." Lily smiled picking up Skye and chucking her over her shoulder.

Skye giggled as she was tossed across the room to Caden who, in mid sentence to Charlie neatly caught her in his arms.

"Mummy, you're so strong!" Zac exclaimed as the twins were thrown over her shoulders and he sat proudly in her arms.

"I bet she could pick me up too!" Skye said leaping out of Caden's arms and launching herself at Lily.

Lily reached out and grabbed her around the middle and heaved her to the small space left where no other limbs were slung.

"The twins are getting too old for this Lily." her Uncle snorted pulling Iris from her back.

"Am not!" Iris snorted climbing up onto Charlie's shoulders.

"I want to stand taller than her." Elliot complained jumping up onto Caden's shoulders.

Caden groaned and spun around dislodging elliot from his place. Elliot tumbled to the floor, deftly landing on his feet and running out the front door.

"You are not leaving me behind!" Iris yelled throwing herself head first off of Charlie's after Skye scrambled away from Lily, hauling her younger cousin behind her.

"Uh oh, what mischief are them lot going to get up to this time?" Charlie asked leading Lily and Caden to their room.

"It's the twins, what do you expect?" Lily snorted patting Charlie on the shoulder.

"Come on Skye, you're like a fucking snail." Elliot complained trying to pick Skye up as they ran.

"She's not a fucking snail, she ain't got a partner." Iris commented lazily as they reached the top of the enormous hill.

"Shut up you two!" Zac groaned, slumping against a fallen log.

"What are we even doing up here anyway?" Skye asked dropping beside Zac.

Iris pointed att Elliots bag as he dropped it to the floor.

"You did not charm it with Mum's wand again, did not?" Zac deadpanned.

Elliot responded by pulling out a brand new skateboard.

"You stole, Elliot!" Iris huffed taking the skateboard from Elliots outstretched hand.

Elliot winked, pulling out 3 pairs of roller blades.

"I am not!" Skye croaked as Elliot dumped a blue pair into her lap.

"She don't do good on wheels, remember?" Zac pointed out, remembering the last time the two of them tried to ride bikes as 2 year olds.

"It's like riding a dragon thhgh." Iris tried to say between giggles.

"Charlie will not be impressed if I fall down." Skye replied pushing her feet into the shoes.

Zac followed suit shortly after as Eliot climbed up the nearby tree and put his on.

"Elliot, you're taking too much of a risk." Iris chided standing up on the skateboard readying herself to go down the hill.

In response Elliot threw himself from the tree, landed on his skates and went flying down the hill with his red hair flowing out behind him. Iris didn't wait much longer, throwing herself forward the skateboard fled after Elliot, Iris shrieking as she sailed passed Ellien, zigzagging around the little shrubs that covered the hill.

"I don't like this at all." Skye grumbled to Zac as he tugged her to her feet and pushed her.

This was definitely not Skye's territory, this was not like flying on a broom or a dragon but she had to try and keep her calm as hy hair whipped out behind her and her feet went flying out in front of her. She screamed, not looking at anyding but the steep decline in front of her. She felt herself unbalancing but she had no way of slowing down. She spun around in a circle, getting caught in her hair as the wind whipped around her. She couldn't let out a sound, she was shaking, she was afraid.

And then it happened.

Whack!

She hit a bump in her already course and came crashing down the hill, falling flat on her chest, her legs crumpling underneath her and her head making contact with the ground.

"Fuck!" she groaned pulling herself onto her hands and examining the damage.

Her head swam and her body ached from the impacted and somewhere amongst it she had probably fractured her right ankle. Were ankles supposed to bend like that?

Skye looked at the scene ahead of her, Eli and Iris had disappeared out of sight, probably getting up to mischief like usually and where was Zac? She crawled to look back up the hill and her blood churned inside of her.

"Oh fuck!" she said trying, unsteadily to scramble to her feet.

Up ahead of her Zac was crumpled in a heap, his head all bloodied and his body lying still. Immediately Skye pushed herself forward on her unsteady feet, falling over multiple times but eventually reaching Zac's side.

"You've got the worst of this, haven't you Z." Skye sighed, pulling her cousin into her arms and immediately falling hard on her butt.

Zac's body was heavy in her arms but she had to get him to Charlie and Cade and Lulu, she had to. So, with great determination Skye bent her grazed knees the sprang forward on her skates, this time feeling every little movement beneath her feet.

Why did Elliot and Iris always have to leave when Skye and Zac were in trouble?

Skye became graceful as she got used her new aquired feet and she was now much steadier as she glided gracefully to the bottom of the hill.

Where were the annoying twins at?

Adjusting her unconscious cousin in her arms Skye made her way back to the quiet house.

"Lulu, Cade?" Skye yelled, pushing the front door open and gliding in.

She then made her way to her cousins room to find them piled together asleep on a bed.

"That'll be right." Skye grumbled lying Zac on a couch and yelling again for her family.

After a while Lily appeared for the guest bathroom in her bath robe and stared at Skye's bloodied clothes, then at her unconscious son.

"Iris, Elliot!" she screamed as her fists clenched at her sides and her face reddened with every second.

"How fucking dare you do this to your little brother!" Lily raged, grabbing onto the twins as they ran for the door immediately falling short when they collapsed on the floor in pain.

"Caden, I've had enough of those two shits," Lily roared as Charlie and Caden came through the front door "You two will fucking pay for this."

Caden clambered over to the twins and put them both in deadlocks and dragged them to their bedroom, locking the windows and doors around them. Skye could definitely hear Iris swearing and bickering while Elliot sobbed and told his Dad it wasn't his fault.

"Baby dragon, come here, you're hurt." Charlie said pulling Skye into his arms , pulling the skates off her feet and helping her to the bathroom while Lily sobbed, cradling Zac in her arms and fleeing from the house.

"I'll take you to the hospital to see how much damage you've done to yourself but for now you're having a nice, warm bath." Charlie soothed as the pain finally set in and Skye's eyes burned with tears.


	9. Catch me if you can

A/N

To Linneagb Chapter 5: Diamond has a temper for sure, chapter 9 is definitely for you, and yes, I appreciate all your reviews :)

To Linneagb chapter 6: Long flights are the worst, especially with crying babies onboard. Babies... I like them, how about you?

To Linneagb Chapter 8: I like to make my characters suffer mohahahaha

To Minerdude: Thank you for checking out my story. Who is your favourite character so far? What would you like to see in future chapters? :)

To everyone who has read so far: Thank you for your support so far, I hope I can bring all your ideas into my story. I want to remind everyone that I am human and get large chunks of mental blanks and mind blocks so if you need clarification about anything, please let me know.

Also, I want to put it out there again that the Quidditch League competition is looking for more players. I am one of the chasers of the Falmouth Falcons and it's my first season and I would like some more team mates. In general, there are 16 places left and they'll probably go quite fast so head over to the HP Contest forrms and you'll find it there.

Thanks for reading

Enjoy!

Warnings: Swearing and could be damaging to thrill seekers

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Credit goes to Frombluetored on AO3 from the characters of Iris and Elliot

I own my OC's, Zac, diamond and Skye

Chapter Summary:

Iris and Elliot get bored of Charlie's chores and take his idea into these own hands. Diamond learns how to piss the jwins off.

Chapter 9

Catch Me If You Can

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"You two, stop it this instant." Charlie sighed, finally reaching his limits for the day.

"But Iris said —"

"But Elliot said —"

"And I said," Charlie said calmly "Clean this enclosure and shut the hell up!"

The twins looked shocked.

"Charlie, what comes first, the dragon or the egg?" they asked in unison, curiosity all over their faces.

Charlie couldn't help but laugh at what the argument had been over and stood up dumbly, raking a hand through his red hair.

"I dunno." Charlie dismissed, going back to his previous job of reorganising one of the small med cabinets.

"But how don't you know, you're a fucking dragon genius." Elliot continued furiously.

"Elliot, stop, get to cleaning, less talking, I'll scourgify your mouth if you keep cussing like that." Charlie finally snapped.

"Mum doesn't make us clean up dragon shit!" Iris grumbled stomping her foot as Elliot handed her a shovel.

Charlie sighed, why did he decide to look after the twins again?

Lily and Caden had barely left Zac's bed side since the accident and the twins had caused a lot of arguments and chaos within the Muggle hospital. Skye and the twins were still not talking, and if they did talk it would end in a fist fight or accidental magic so Charlie had offered to get the twins out of the way and Skye insisted on staying by her cousins side.

Whack!

"Fuck!" yelped Iris.

Whack!

"You're a bitch!" Elliot howled.

Whack! whack! whack!

"Stop it you two. I give you one ruddy task and you end up fighting!" Charlie chastised grabbing the shovels from their grasps.

"Go ride Diamond, you'll have fun doing that!" Charlie laughed pushing the twins out the enclosures doors. He shut the doors behind him and sighed in relief at the peace and quiet.

"Dragon, get your arse back over here!" Iris growled lunging towards Diamond.

Diamond turned around whacking Iris right off her feet and letting out an almighty roar.

Elliot screamed and charged the dragon again, only to grab hold of a talon as Diamond lifted from the ground. Elliot immediately lost balance and fell face first into the grass. Diamond landed on a high perch and looked down at the twins with her beady eyes.

"You can't get away with this!" the twins challenged climbing up the wooden poles with ease. Iris got there first but was quickly nudged off the platform by Diamond's snout, sending her giggling to the ground far below. Elliot on the other hand had more success, he leapt across the platform and clung to the dragon's scaly tail. Diamond thumped her tail in the air, making Elliot bounce up and down. She then flicked it side to side and sent Elliot flying towards the sanctuaries roof. He grabbed onto a wire loop with his feet and dangled from the roof.

"Fuck!" Iris gasped looking up to her brother.

"I think I'm stuck!" Elliot grumbled, pulling himself up to grab on with his hands.

"Just drop, I can catch you." proclaimed Iris jumping up and down.

Elliot had no choice as Diamond flew up and knocked him lose. Iris ran around on the ground in full circles as Elliot plummeted towards the ground. Fortunately Elliot managed to grab onto the perch, unfortunately Diamond had stuck her big foot onto his hands.

"Fucking dragon!" Iris mumbled as she made her way up to her brother.

Iris pushed on Diamond's foot and Diamond moved it, only to grab Iris in her claws and fly up into the sky. Once Diamond was at a reasonable height she dropped Iris and settled herself back onto her perch.

After trying to catch Diamond for over an hour the twins had finally succeeded as Charlie packed up and headed out towards the area in which they were in. The twins had themselves proudly on Diamonds back as sh flew until she did a forward roll and sent them tumbling, head over heels into the nearby bushes.

"Damn it," Elliot muttered "I always fall face first."

Iris dragged him to his feet, dusting the various twigs and leaves from her brothers hair.

"Alright," Charlie announced "It's about time we see your brother."

Together the twins took one of Charlie's hands and they apparated outside the big, modern hospital.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N:

Hi all, thank you all for reading my fanfic. I have recently joined the hogwarts Challenges and Assignments Forrm so you may see more snippets of what I can come up with. I also am part of the Quidditch League and am a Chaser on the Falmouth Falcons. There are 15 spots left and I would love to see your friendly faces there. I am also asking for everyone to give me reviews, whether they are bad or good and I would really appreciate all feedback and story ideas. I have made it that I will not publish on weekends as I may need to write more chapters and think of more ideas.

I hope you'll all enjoy this chapter

Summary:

Coma: Skye's feelings about the situation, Lily's anger over the twins mischief, Caden's love for Zac, Charlie's annoyance at a letter from molly

Warning: potential swearing

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Credit goes to Frombluetored on AO3 from the characters of Iris and Elliot

I own my OC's, Zac, diamond and Skye

Chapter 10

"Ouch!" Skye complained falling face first off of the Muggle crutches and falling to the ground.

She was sick of this.

She. Was. Freaking. Sick. Of. This.

She was also very much sick and tired of her ankle throbbing and the urge to scratch it, only to scrape her little fingers against the blue cast that held the ankle in place.

"Why can't this be over?" Skye wailed into Charlie's arms.

Skye was getting sick and tired of waiting on her comatose cousin. All she wanted more was to leave that musty room and fly like an eagle on a dragon's smooth back but she knew that Lily and Caden would break. Charlie had told her one night at the Muggle hospital after Caden and Lily had left with the bickering twins, if she hadn't have stayed with Zac all through the nights Lily would've gone mental. Skye believed in this wholeheartedly but it had started to toll on the little 4 year old brain of hers. She had tried, oh so hard to push that sinking feeling out of her mind and body but it was no use.

How would the family be if Zac didn't recover, or worse die?

How could Skye every forgive her older cousins for breaking her ankle?

"Darling, eat some food will ya?" the nurse smiled, handing over a bowl of pumpkin soup and a cup of apple juice.

Skye took it gratefully and tentatively dipped the spoon into the soup.

It smelled delicious, just like a Mum had made it especially for her.

why didn't she have a Mother like everyone else her age?

Skye sighed looking over at Zac's peaceful body and ate the soup. She loved Zac, he was like her, out of place, always getting hurt and most of all had unfortunately got into the habit of imitating the twins. They had put them in this mess, why couldn't they get them out of it?

She missed her nights in her own bed, most of all she missed cuddling up on the couch with her Dad, watching some random animal channel on the Muggle TV. She also missed Aunty Lulu being cheerful, it pained Skye to see her hurting.

"Fuck off Caden." Lily stated plainly, pulling her red hair up into a messy bun.

"Lily, you can't hurt yourself over what the twins did. They hurt too, they're awfully sorry over what happened." Caden tried, placing a firm hand on Lily's rigid back.

"I don't fucking care Caden." Lily stormed, shrugging away from his hand.

This had been going for the passed 3 weeks and Lily was over it, she hated her twins.

Why couldn't they go back to being cute and cuddly like they were at Skye's age?

Why did they not try roller skating on the flat ground?

Lily stamped her foot in frustration, it was all her fucking traits they owned.

Why couldn't they be more like Zac and Caden?

She took a deep breath and tried to recollect herself.

"I'm going for a run!" Lily announced, glaring at the twins as she passed.

"But Mum, you've barely spoken to us in a week!" Iris complained, trying to pull Lily over to the couch.

Lily ignored her and ventured out into the brisk morning air of Romania.

There was no sun to Lily's dismay and as she ran she could not stop thinking of how badly the twins had behaved.

Thump! Thump! Thump! her feet went as she pounded up that very same hill, her hair falling untidily from it's loose bun and buffeting out behind her.

"Fuck them!" Lily mumbled as she reached the top of the hill, grabbing onto a tree to balance herself.

She hadn't run like that for months and she was already tired, all she wanted was to sit down there and rest, but she couldn't, she mustn't. Angrily Lily stomped her way back to Charlie's house and collapsed onto the vacant couch.

Charlie brought her a large mug of espresso coffee and sat down next to her on the couch, pulling out a photo album of when she was about the twins' age.

"They shouldn't have fucking done it!" Lily said under her breath.

After Lily's grumpy episode Caden knew all too well that he should stay away so he left the house with the twins trailing after him. He loved Eli and Iris a lot, but what they had done to their brother wasn't great either. Caden had tried and tried to get his family back together and all it seemed to have been doing in the passed year was breaking them all apart. A couple times Caden had left with Zac, going to his workers house and staying for a week or so because he couldn't stand the twins bickering with Zac. Zac was too soft, too fragile, too like Caden and Caden knew that Zac had to grow up, fast, otherwise he'd get into another scrape like this. Caden's heart hurt of not seeing his smiling son in his arms, or tucked safely between Lily and him in bed. He missed his laughter, his smile, his jokes, his quiet nature. It had been ages since Zac had been knocked unconscious, but it had been even longer since Caden had told Zac how important he was and how much he loved him.

That night, as he tucked the twins into their beds, a tear fell from Caden's eyes and rolled down his cheek.

It didn't go unnoticed.

"Daddy," Iris started "You're crying."

"Oh? he is too." Elliot said quietly, pointing to the shining marks on Caden's face.

"what's wrong Daddy?" iris asked shyly.

"You two need to take more responsibility for your actions. i can't have Zac battered and bruised like he is all the time and you don't want Lily on your bad side." Caden gulped, wiping the fresh tears from his eyes.

"I'm... Sorry." Iris said at last at a whisper.

That only made Caden cry harder as he clambered into Iris's bed and cuddled her close to his side.

"Hey! Not fair!" Elliot chided and threw himself down upon Caden's legs.

Charlie had not been looking forward to the day when his mother would find out and send him a letter. Charlie was a grown up and in Molly Weasley's old age she seemed to have forgotten that her Charlie had a life of his own. Charlie grumbled as he picked up the sealed parchment that sat on the porch."Great Uncle Charlie, I didn't open it!" Elliot giggled.

"Good job Eli!" Charlie appraised, pulling his nephew back inside and plomping him on the couch.

Charlie was not excited, why did Molly have to write him a letter now? When Zac was sick. He unsealed the letter and sat down at the table and read:

Dear my dearest son Charlie

Lily Luna has reported to me that little Zac has got himself into a Muggle hospital. Why didn't you tell your own Mother sooner?

Anyway, you were supposed to be looking after your guests, and not making them fight amongst one another. I expect that my gorgeous Granddaughter Skye has been looking after Caden, Zac and Lily and I do hope you send her our love. Your Father and I have decided, due to those circumstances, that we should come and visit you during those dire times. James insists on us bringing Evra (She isn't at school due to a sickness going around) because she can't study or do any work due to the others. She cannot study quite her exams in this mayhem and we want the best for her. Remus has decided to tag along too, to the disappointment of Teddy and Victoire but i assure you they won't be any hassle. I hope we won't be invading your family dragon time.

Love,

Your best mother and Father

Molly and Arthur Weasley

Charlie sighed, he did not need more company right now. He had not wanted any company since Lily's recent rampages but he didn't complain nevertheless and set to work on preparing a new study and 2 new bedrooms. He would not, however, ever let the whole James and Nora clan stay at his house unless they slept under the night sky.


	11. Recovery and discovery

A/N:

To my readers, thank you for reading this magical story, this is a much longer chapter and I am thankful to my brain for those ideas. I would love for everyone to give me some prompts or ideas and am willing to include them in my story.

The Quidditch league is complete but I have my story club I'd love you all to join.

I apologise in advance for the late update but I've really not been motivated and have had no ideas. I will try update more but it's hard when you struggle for ideas.

Enjoy reading!

Warning: Swearing

Summary:

Coma: Zac awakes and struggles with his knew reality of life, Skye discovers how to control her new found accidental magic, Lily discovers how to forgive Caden and the twins, Charlie realises that Molly isn't as fit and strong as she used to be, Iris and Elliot take a history lessons from Remus and Evra, Evra and Remus just want to study in some peace and quiet, Arthur discovers the Muggle TV, Molly learns how to coddle Zac in his recovery

Chapter 11

Recovery and Discovery

Every so slowly his eyes opened to the world around him. His body sore and stiff and his eye lids were still rather heavy but he had come back to life. He could hear the beep, beep, beep, from a machine to his right and he could feel air being pushed into his tight little lungs, this didn't feel right. There were so many objects connected to his tiny body and he couldn't do anything to move them. His memory and mind were so foggy that he couldn't remember anything that had happened before he shut down. The tube in his mouth was making him choke, he could breathe for himself now, and that's what he could do for the time being. He gagged louder and suddenly there was a small but familiar shout.

"Nurse, nurse, to room 395, hurry, hurry, he's awake." yelled a young girls voice excitedly.

Suddenly, there was a lot of noise and shouting and yelling and Zac's head began to pound again. There was definitely too much oxygen going into his mouth but suddenly the tube was yanked free and he took an almighty gulf of the fresh air. The clicking, beepy machine (supposedly life support) was turned off and the nurses began busying themselves with moving Zac's limbs around.

It hurt.

It hurt a lot.

Zac couldn't remember how to scream, or talk, or shout but he knew the feeling of pain, and that's what first hit him as they prodded his aching body.

"Good gracious, you've got a good eye, my darling." someone said quietly to the other person in the room.

"I've seen baby dra, I mean animals in this type of thing before," the girls voice said back "And, he's my cousin, I can tell he was back."

He had a cousin?

Then it clicked in his mind, Skye.

God, how long had it been since the accident?

When was the last time he'd heard Skye's precious voice?

Or felt her kind touch?

Skye now knew that Zac could hear her, although he barely moved, because he apparently couldn't and she was now able to slowly communicate with him. She had told him how traumatised Lily was, and how frantic Caden had been, and how quiet and depressed the twins had been. She told him numerous times in the next week how much she loved him and how much she had missed him but she dare not tell him how much she longed to go home to Charlie's arms, and the TV that the twins had now finally begun to work out.

In the next couple of weeks the rest of the family stayed less and less with Zac, so in sheer frustration and anger Skye would use accidental magic. First she had accidentally smashed a vase, then the window and then the lamps and lights. Next she had accidentally set the curtains aflame. After a while Skye became aware of these things and concentrated on controlling her anger and abilities. Once she had imagined fire blasting from her nose and sure enough, as she opened her eyes she saw a little stream of fire coming out of her nose. With this new found glory Skye began to lift things with her mind like the equipment on one shelf to another and she became obsessed with all of her creations. Using this new found power made her rather tired quite quickly and she would fall onto the mattress in the room and take another nap. She had collected little sample cups and tools and gadgets from the nurses and had begun to use them to shift. One day a nurse had given her some bubbles and shiny pieces of paper and she had blown the bubbles into the air and controlled them to whiz around Zac's head. She especially loved cheering Zac up. She made his senses awaken and he became much more human with every day. Once when she had bought him a dragon balloon he had let out a haughty laugh and Skye was so proud she forgot the balloon was hovering above his face. It fell, hit a sharp tool and popped and both Skye and Zac cracked into laughter.

Skye was finally realising that Zac wasn't giving up because of her and she helped him fight his way through his own confusion.

"Iris! Elliot!" Remus and Evra chorused jumping out of the taxi and hurrying towards Charlie's newly renovated house. Molly and Arthur shortly followed, dragging the 4 suitcases behind them.

Molly hadn't been to this house in years, she realised helping her husband up the porch steps with his new walking cane. She patiently waited for her son to come to the door and help them.

"Oh, Charlie dear, I'm so greatful to see you!" Molly explained pulling her son into a warm embrace.

"Dad, you've got too much grey hairs there." Charlie snorted, patting his father on the back and levitating their suitcases into the living room.

"Iris, Elliot, it would be so kind of you to take your Great Grandparents suitcases up into their room." Molly smiled wrapping one arm around each twin.

The twins obediently obliged and hurried off with the suitcases.

"Sweet Evra Bear, take your suitcase up to your room too. And you, Remmy." Molly ordered.

The two teenagers glaring at their great Grandmother and stubbornly dragged their suitcases up the stairs.

"Gran!" cheered Lily, flouncing into the room with Skye, Caden holding Zac in his arms behind them.

Zac still looked rather poorly but he had now been out of hospital for a week and was able to drink some liquid foods. Lily and Skye through themselves at Molly at once and Molly only just managed to stand on her feet. Once all the greetings were done, Molly took her turn of holding Zac in her arms and sitting by the fire in an armchair. Charlie, Caden and Lily had told her, since she had finally arrived, she could look after the kids. Why they thought she couldn't look after them, she didn't really know but she said she would and she'd keep to her word. Molly Weasley wasn't know for breaking promises, especially when it came to those kids.

The next day Molly decided that it was time that the twins, Skye, Evra and Remus (If they wanted to) would have a family outing at a park and have a picnic and get ice cream. The twins and Skye were ecstatic about this idea and couldn't wait until 11 o'clock when they were set to head out.

As the younger kids scurried along the weaving path ahead of them, Remus and Evra exchanged annoyed glances.

"I planned on getting some work done, not babysitting." Evra huffed, curtaining herself in her hair.

"Come on Ev, it isn't that bad." Remus reassured her.

Molly had told them she would meet them at the park in an hour so Remus had put himself up to taking the others early.

"Remmy, you're not as studious as me." replied Evra, shifting her heavy bag to the other shoulder.

"True true, come on, we'll find a quiet tree to sit under." Remus said back.

They did find the tree but it was not peaceful nor quiet as Remus had hoped.

"Fucketti, fucketti, fucketti duck!" iris whooped as she sprang off a high platform on a flying fox.

"Iris Rowle, stop that, Remmy will take you home otherwise!" Evra shouted over the top of her Herbology book.

Around them, Muggle parents of the other children looked at them quizzically questioning the sour looks the two red haired twins were giving them.

"Good on you, you've brought attention to us yet again, Evra!" Remus snorted putting down his quill and maneuvering some books around in their circle.

"Your fault." Evra shot back.

Unfortunately for them, the twins had decided to annoy them by throwing rocks and sticks at their heads until they finally gave in and dumped their books back into their bags.

"You win, you win, fine, we'll play, only until Gran gets here." Evra groaned as the twins dragged her towards the wooden playground.

When Molly arrived, out of breath the twins and Skye forgot all about Remus and Evra and ran over to their Gran.

"What did you pack us for lunch?" Elliot asked abruptly.

After lunch, Evra, Molly and Remus (Who was rapidly finishing a potions assignment) watched the twins and Skye have running races, then climbing races. While Iris sat and calculated every part of the tree, Elliot zipped up it. While he climbed, Skye leapt up high into the branches and distracted Elliot, sending him back to square one, the floor. Skye was very good at messing up their plans, especially when Iris was so much skinnier and could be flipped off a branch with the slightest of shoves.

"She's definitely a Weasley alright." Remus snorted to Evra.

"Mmmhmmm." Evra replied, folding her arms across her chest.

"Come on dears, it's about time we all get ice cream!" Molly called up to the younger 3.

Immediately Elliot and Skye flung themselves from the highest branch while Iris slid down the trunk.

"I want triple double, or is it double triple?" Elliot asked Iris confusedly.

"Fuck, he just wants a triple chocolate with a double scoop of lemon saubae." Iris told Molly.

"That's a strange combination!" Molly replied.

"And I'll have," continued Iris excitedly "A triple chocolate with half a spoon of vanilla ice cream, a half scoop of orange saubae and half a scoop of that coffee."

Skye stared blankly at her cousins and shook her head in disbelief.

"Gran, I'll just have a vanilla ice cream with chocolate topping." she said politely.

They all headed back to Charlie's with a heavy heart and tired brains. The twins had exhausted everyone, even Remus had given up on them.

"Come on!" Elliot wailed pounding his fists on the wooden pole.

"We have work to do." responded Remus, walking up the porch steps and entering the house.

"Dad, Remmy and Ev won't play with us." complained Iris, throwing herself on the floor.

"Why don't you all sit out the back and play chess? Skye hasn't played for a while." Charlie suggested.

Remus and Evra groaned, not chess.

They settled themselves outside at one end of the long table, Elliot and Iris on one side, Evra and Remus on the other. Evra had stolen Zac away from Molly, to Molly's disappointment and he sat in her lap tiredly.

"Who's first?" Skye asked the twins as she plomped herself in Remus's lap.

"I think Iris should go first, it's fair, girl against girl!" Remus suggested placing his text books on to the table.

in the middle of the first game, Elliot got bored and started asking questions.

"Who's that?" Elliot asked, pointing at a picture of an elderly wizard with silvery hair and half moon spectacles.

"What? You don't know who that is? Oh my God Elliot, that's Albus Dumbledore." gasped Evra.

"Doesn't he have multiple middle names?" Skye giggled.

"Yeah," Remus snorted "They're quite the lot."

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore." Evra stated.

"Dumbledore," giggled Iris to herself as she moved another chess piece "Mummy told us it meas bumblebee!"

"Check mate!" yelling Skye.

"Shit!" Iris mumbled in response.

"Did you know that my Granddad was named the same as me?" Remus pointed out.

"Nope!" the twins chorused.

"Yep, he was also best mates with Harry's godfather Sirius Black, his Dad James Potter and another man named Peter. They were best friends and they were called the Marauder's and did many dings together." Evra responded of a slight smile.

Lily was happy that she had her Zac back. She was also pleased that Caden had stopped bothering her and that the twins had stopped arguing with Skye.

How could she stay angry at the twins forever?

Lily Luna was quick tempered and rational, but she knew how to empathise with her family, and, as she watched the twins sleepily listening to Evra and Remus while playing chess, she felt the rush of forgiveness and the warmth of her heart starting to swell.

"Mummy," iris said sleepily climbing into her lap as they all sat down together for dinner "I love not."

Lily felt beside herself and couldn't help but tear up. She ruffled Iris's hair and helped herself to another glass of fire whisky.

"We had a history lesson this afternoon." Remus announced to the table.

"Did you now, well, that's one thing the twins haven't been told much about." Caden observed, placing a hand on Lily's thigh beneath the table.

After dinner then sat down in front of TV while Lily tucked the kids into bed.

"A Muggle TV, how glorious!" Arthur announced, levitating the remotes over to where he sat beside his wife and son.

"Now, do you know how to work it, that's the question." Charlie snorted.

Arthur looked questioningly at the remote and proceeded to click various buttons.

"Wrong remote!" Charlie eventually told him and passed him a different.

"Fuck, just give it to me." Lily explained half an hour later, snatching the remote from his hand.

Arthur glared at her, Molly and charlie chuckling beside him.


End file.
